Nobody's Flawless
by Innoverse
Summary: Every hero has a fatal flaw. It's just a matter of figuring it out before it's too late. Here, we go into the lives of our faithful heros and ruthless villians, pulling out the flaws that reside inside of them. These will be drabbles about each character's fatal flaw, Rated K plus for angst. Cover picture courtesy of talita-rj on deviantART, I don't own it.
1. Percy

**Hi! This is Innoverse with another story. :) This is going to be a deeper look into the fatal flaws of the characters in the PJATO and HOO series, and also my predictions of what they are, based on their character. They are going to be short, and kind of like drabbles, but I'm going to be making a lot of them so that they amount to a collection, revealing things about the characters that you might not have seen before. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO.**

* * *

_**- Chapter One: Percy -**_

_"To save a friend, you would sacrifice the world."_

_—Athena, in The Titan's Curse_

* * *

Percy's fatal flaw is excessive personal loyalty.

Or, in simpler terms, a soft heart.

He has the need to put other lives in front of everything—including his own. In his mind, nothing is worth more then a life, not even the world. He'll do anything and everything to save the people closest to him, and will stop at nothing to make sure that whatever harms them gets whatever revenge the have coming. He's protective and selfless, giving anything he has to give for the benefit of others. He'll even go out of his way to make sure that he can spare damage to other lives—such as only using debilitating blows in the Titan war against demigods rather then lethal ones—even if it will hurt him in the future.

But, this also makes him a compassionate person, and a good leader. He understands people, and understands what they want. He knows how to comfort people, and to inspire people. It makes him someone you can trust, and someone who is capable of listening and understanding. It gives him a good heart.

Personal loyalty is a doubled-edged sword. On one hand, he might give up the world for someone close to him. But on the other hand, it makes him into a better friend then others might be, someone more understanding. It's a gift, and a curse.

* * *

**Please suggest characters in the reviews, including what you think their fatal flaw could be (if you want). Thanks!**


	2. Annabeth

**Chapter two! Here's Annabeth. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO.**

* * *

_**- Chapter Two: Annabeth -**_

"_Pride is holding your head up when everyone around you has theirs bowed. Courage is what makes you do it."_

_—Bryce Courtenay_

* * *

Annabeth's fatal flaw is hubris—deadly pride.

Her pride keeps her from admitting things, from allowing herself to not be perfect on occasion. She doesn't allow herself to make mistakes, or to think that she can't accomplish something. She keeps in image of herself projected, and her pride never allows that image to waver, even when she needs to. She keeps her feelings hidden, for fear of being judged because of them. She allows few people past the barrier of her pride.

But her pride also gives her confidence. It gives her courage to be able to follow through with her plans and her dreams, and it makes her a strong person. It gives her the drive to keep pushing on, even if everyone else is hopeless. It makes her a strong-willed person, and a stubborn person. She doesn't give up easily.

* * *

**When I proofread this, for some reason I thought of the song "Keep Your Head Up" by Andy Grammer. **_**Gotta keep your head up (whoa, whoa), Gotta let your hair down... **_**Wow, I'm strange.**

**Anyways, suggest characters please. :)**


	3. Thalia

**And here's Thalia! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO.**

* * *

**_- Chapter Three: Thalia -_**

"_The day the power of love overrules the love of power, the world will know peace."_

_—Jimi Hendrix_

* * *

Thalia's fatal flaw is a desire of power.

She wants to be in control even when she does not need to be. She needs to keep her situation under control, and be able to know that she can always change things if they are not working the way she feels they need to. She has this need for power because of the time that she was powerless. When she wasn't able to change things, and that she couldn't stop what was happening. She needs to be in control so that she knows that can never happen to her again, that she will have the power to keep from losing the people she loves.

She can be a bit bossy, but it's because she believes what she knows is right, and she doesn't want anyone to get hurt. She doesn't want to leave other people in control—even if she trusts them—because she trusted her mother at some point, too, but her mother broke that trust because she was in control, and as a result, Thalia lost Jason.

Thalia also didn't have the power to stop Luke, and she lost him, too. So she tries to stay in control, so she can make sure that she can keep from losing people again.

* * *

** While I was looking up quotes for this chapter, I saw one quote that said "Names have power" and I was like, 'Wow, that's a good quote!' Then I looked over and saw it was from Rick Riordan, and the Lighting Thief. I pretty much slammed my head on my keyboard.**

**Please review and suggest characters! (If you have an idea, suggest what you think their fatal flaw might be.)**

**Here's a list of who I'm already going to do(not necessarily in that order):**

**Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Drew, Reyna**


	4. Jason

**And here's Jason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO.**

* * *

**_- Chapter Four: Jason -_**

"_The right choice isn't always the honorable choice."_

* * *

Jason's fatal flaw is honor.

He's always lived in the spotlight, being a son of Jupiter, being a praetor, everyone's always looked up to him. So he's always had to set an example, he's always had to be exactly what everyone else wanted to be. He had to be the perfect Roman soldier—he had the Legion's honor riding on his shoulders. He wanted to impress, he wanted to _be_ honorable.

He was seeking approval, he wanted someone to _want_ him. He'd always thought that he'd been undesirable—left by his family at a young age, and then never even claimed until many years at later at Camp, shunned by others for _being_ undesirable. He wanted to make someone proud. So he lived to be upstanding, to never deviate from the rules, to be disciplined and the perfect soldier. And he'll do anything to hold on to that, to be able to still call himself 'honorable.'

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	5. Piper

**[Rewritten]**

**A lot of people don't seem to like Piper. I see where they're coming from—she can be kind of... possessive. I don't think she's too bad of a character, but I'm holding complete judgment until MoA. I want to see how she handles the whole Reyna/Jason/Piper love-triangle ordeal first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Piper McLean.**

* * *

**_- Chapter Five: Piper -_**

"_The better you feel about yourself, the less you feel the need to show off." _

_—Robert Hand_

* * *

Piper's fatal flaw is confidence.

Whether it be a lack of it, or more of it then necessary, confidence seems to be Piper's main problem. There are times when she doesn't have any of it, when she feels like she's powerless and doesn't have the strength to change anything. This makes her pessimistic, and she thinks lowly of herself because she _feels_ lowly, due to a lack of believing in herself. During times when she doesn't believe in herself, in order to control her fatal flaw, she needs to remind herself of all the things that she can do so that she has the confidence to go through with a plan.

Sometimes, she has too _much_ confidence. She can get a little cocky and reckless, and sometimes that ends of affecting the situation. Having too much confidence can be just as bad as not having enough—with one, you expect failure, so you get failure, but with the other, if you expect nothing less then success, you're setting yourself up for disappointment.

* * *

**I re-wrote it because the first fatal flaw seemed... wrong. I didn't like it, and I found a good suggestion somewhere on the internet about her fatal flaw being confidence... so I ran with it. Came out okay, don't cha think?**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Leo

**Here's Leo! I love Leo's character because he's so simple, but yet, he's so complicated at the same time. He jokes around, but inside he has all these feelings going that make him a wonderful character. I think that's why everyone likes him so much.**

**Disclaimer: I only wishh I owned Leo.**

* * *

**_- Chapter Six: Leo -_**

_"You have no idea what a poor opinion I have of myself; and how little I deserve it."_

_—William Schwenck Gilbert_

* * *

Leo's fatal flaw is a feeling of inferiority.

He's always felt like he's been lower in the chain of command his entire life, that he has no say in what goes on around him. That he's just expected to do as asked, and not ask any questions. This is probably from his time in the foster system, just being shuttled around, not given any say in what he wants because he was a child. He feels like he should leave the decisions up to others, that he isn't important enough to make them. This might also be because his mother was also always made our to be inferior—as stated in the Lost Hero, nobody would take her seriously. Leo feels that people might not take him seriously, either.

He doesn't feel important, he doesn't feel like he's a crucial factor in what's happening in the mythological world. He thinks he's just supposed to do his job, and the leave the heroics to everyone else. He doesn't think that he's worthy enough to be important—he feels like the 'lowly mechanic.' He doesn't feel like he has potential like the others.

* * *

**You are important, Leo! The fangirl community loves you!**

**Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	7. Frank

**And here's Frank! His fatal flaw was relatively easy to figure out... he's always doubting himself. Enjoy!**

**P.S. There's a censored curse-word in the quote... so if you don't like swears, skip over the quote. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO or PJATO.**

* * *

**_- Chapter Seven: Frank -_**

"_One of the greatest journeys in life is overcoming insecurity and learning to truly not give a sh*t." _

_—J.A. Konrath_

* * *

Frank's fatal flaw is insecurity.

He's never been comfortable with himself, and it shows in his personality. Sometimes he'll over-think things, or assume things that aren't true because of his insecurities. He's shy, and tends to keep things to himself for fear of people judging him and being made fun of. He never thinks of himself as worthy of anything—and that kind of negative thinking results in a mildly pessimistic attitude. A lot of the time, he automatically assumes the worst when it comes to other people, and it ends up making him more reluctant to express his feelings.

This kind of insecurity comes from Frank's family gift—as his grandmother said, 'You have always said you are not comfortable in your own body. We _all_ feel that way.' Because of the shapeshifting, and the fact that Frank can change his form, he's never been comfortable with the way he looks, always thinking he looked something along the lines of a 'muscle-bound freak.' This is another example of his pessimistic attitude.

He also had a kind of feeling of less importance, like he isn't as vital to the quest—similarly to Leo. He doesn't feel like he's important enough to have a major role in the quest. He doesn't feel like he deserves importance because of his insecurity.

* * *

**Frank's flaw is kind of like Leo's, isn't it? Except Frank has a lot less self confidence. Leo just doesn't feel important.**

**Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	8. Hazel

**And here's Hazel! She's one of my favorite female characters (besides Annabeth and Thalia) because her character has a lot of depth. I mean, she's a really nice person, but if you anger her... hehe. But she also has an okay sense of humor. She's just awesome. R.R. did a really good job with her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hazel Levesque.**

**P.S. The idea for this fatal flaw came from Poseidonkid! Thanks for the review, and the great idea, because I was really stumped for Hazel. **

* * *

**_- Chapter Eight: Hazel -_**

"_Maybe there's more we all could have done, but we just have to let the guilt remind us to do better next time." _

_—Veronica Roth_

* * *

Hazel's fatal flaw is guilt.

Due to a series of very, very unfortunate events in her first life, Hazel feels guilt for many things that were—in reality—not her fault at all. She feels guilty for the people she accidentally hurt with her curse, even though her mother sold the jewels and brought the curse on her, and she feels guilty for raising Aclyoneus even though her mother and Gaea forced her to. She doesn't really let things go and accept that they were beyond her control, and this affects her choices and attitude a lot.

She'll do anything to right a wrong that she feels she did—such as taking on Aclyoneus alone. That could've had some very bad consequences had Frank not gone to help her, because she felt like she had to take on the giant since she was guilty about raising him. She also doesn't think very highly of herself because of the guilt—such as seen when they talk to Phineas and she thinks that she's no better then him.

The guilt makes her think of herself negatively, and can sometimes affect her relationships, like when she is afraid that Frank will judge her for her past, even though she is a good person. She's afraid he'll think less of her because of something she couldn't control.

* * *

**I liked this one more then others. It makes a lot of sense, doesn't it?**

**Anyways, thanks again Poseidonkid, and reviews are appreciated. :)**

**Next up: Either Nico or Reyna (depends on if I feel like figuring out Reyna's flaw. If you've got ideas for her, say so!) I also re-wrote Piper's fatal flaw, so go back and read that if you'd like.**


	9. Nico

**Hi, everyone! I'm sorry I didn't post anything yesterday, but I went over to a friend's house and slept over, thus no time for writing. People have been asking for Nico, so here he is! His character is so wonderful...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nico di Angelo.**

* * *

**_- Chapter Nine: Nico -_**

"_A life lived without forgiveness is a prison." _

_—William Arthur Ward_

* * *

Nico's fatal flaw is holding grudges.

He's had a lot of terrible things happen to him in his life, causing him to be a little bitter and looking for someone to blame. Sometimes, it's hard for him to let things go like other people can. He always wants to find some sort of justice, to make people pay for what they've done to him. Rather then letting things go, he holds onto the bitterness and the sadness, souring relationships between himself and others. He doesn't easily accept that certain things were out of everyone's control, and he still wants some kind of justice for it.

He doesn't forgive easily, either. If you cross him, or hurt him, it'll take a long time for you to earn his trust back. Sometimes you can't. His fatal flaw can sometimes make him do the exact opposite of what Percy does—he'll decide not to help you just because of his grudges, friend or not. This can also be dangerous, especially if lives are at stake. If he can learn to let things go, he'll be able to keep control of his fatal flaw much easier.

* * *

**And there he is! Nico is an angsty little teenager, isn't he? Oh, but it makes him _so_ adorable!**

**P.S. Happy birthday, Percy! You're still sixteen! Haha. And did anyone else look at Rick's blog and see the picture of Coach Hedge? Hilarious! And also the creepy picture of R.R. fighting himself from yesterday? Lol, what? It just reminds me of the cover of MoA, you know, with Jason and Percy.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated. :)**

**Next up: Reyna, followed by Drew. I have an idea for Reyna, but if you have suggestions feel free to leave them. I might find something better! And I already know Drew's flaw, so no suggestions for her please. BUT you can suggest characters! Haha...**


	10. Reyna

**Hi, Innoverse here! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while... it slipped my mind a little. But here's Reyna, who's fatal flaw was suggested by both IamNyssaDaughterofHephaestus and a Guest. Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO.**

* * *

_**- Chapter Ten: Reyna -**_

"_What loneliness is more lonely than distrust?" _

―_George Eliot_

* * *

Reyna's fatal flaw is distrust.

She is a very closed person, whether it be by nature or by habit. She is internally afraid of trust—she doesn't like to open herself up to others for fear of being judged, or that her secrets will be released. It takes a very long time to earn a small amount of her trust, and even longer for her to completely trust you. She feels it's better to carrying things alone, to think of things to herself and keep what's hers away from other people. Sharing problems is extremely hard for her. It might also be because she doesn't like to burden people.

There is no set explanation for her reluctance to share her feelings with others—mostly because we don't know a whole lot about her past on Circe's Island or in Camp Jupiter. But, we do know how it can affect her relationships with others. She can appear harsh and judgmental, because she doesn't like to share her thoughts with others. It can also put strain on emotional relationships—say, Jason, for instance. She might have feelings for him, but doesn't trust him enough to tell him of this because of her fatal flaw.

* * *

**And that's Reyna! I think her fatal flaw is very fitting, actually.**

**Anyways, next up is: DREW! Everyone's favorite drama queen. Then I'll be doing Luke, Octavian, Hylla, and Tyson (as per ChristieLaurenn's request). Please suggest flaws for these guys! Though I've got a pretty good idea for Octavian...**

**P.S. I have a tumblr now! Check my profile for the link.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	11. Drew

**Hi, it's Rachel! Sorry I haven't updated this a while... I kind of forgot about it, in all honestly. Hehe... oops. This is the second time in a row, which is a little shameful. :( But here's Drew, with her relatively easy fatal flaw.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO.**

* * *

_**- Chapter Eleven: Drew -**_

"_Vanity is my favorite sin." _

_―Al Pacino_

* * *

Drew's fatal flaw is vanity.

We might not know a lot about Drew's past, or really much about Drew herself, but we can draw one conclusion about her personality. Drew thinks very highly of her looks and herself in general, and repeatedly takes it too far. She has a narcissistic edge, always placing herself higher than others because she believes she is better than everyone else. It's a bad habit that will probably be very hard to break, and most likely comes from a time in Drew's life where she was meant to feel 'less than.' So she puts herself above others so she'll never feel like that again.

This fatal flaw is very damaging for her, because not only does it damage her view of herself, but it commonly damages friendships, too, as we've seen with Piper. It makes her seem and become a tyrant and snobby, and she puts others down to feel important because of her want to tamp down the particular memory when she felt that kind of emotion herself.

* * *

**And that wraps her up! I think I might do Tyson next, I know what his is. Suggestions for Luke, perhaps?**

**Reviews and suggestions are appreciated. :)**


	12. Octavian

**Hi! Here's chapter twelve with Octavian. I know I said I was probably going to do Tyson, but I wanted to do Octavian instead. I tried to make it unbiased... but I personally dislike Octavian, so... *shrug***

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO.**

* * *

_**- Chapter Twelve: Octavian -**_

"_Earth provides enough to satisfy every man's needs, but not every man's greed." _

―_Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

Octavian's fatal flaw is greed.

Octavian has an extreme hunger for power and wealth—he wants to rule over people, to have people bow to him. He wants to be the supreme ruler, he wants his word law. His greed makes him feel like he's above other people, and makes him automatically assume that people who are of higher rank than he is are his enemies (such as with Percy and Jason). He's not satisfied with what he has, or what ranks he has—he's always going for more titles, one is never enough. He won't stop until he was everything.

This is a sort of narcissistic thinking, his thinking that he's better than everyone else and deserves all of the positions more than anyone else does. He thinks extremely highly of himself, and that can be very damaging in terms of relationships with other people and how others view him. It destroys most relationships with his fellow demigods, and leaves everyone thinking of him exactly how he is—a greedy tyrant.

Octavian's fatal flaw is very, very damaging and can make it very easy for him to delude himself until the point that it ultimately ends him.

* * *

**Ah, Octavian and his narcissistic self. I hate him so much...**

**Anyways, I'm still taking suggestions for Luke and other characters. I hope you enjoyed reading! Reviews are appreciated. :)**


End file.
